Some Thing's Need to Be Forgotten
by PlanA
Summary: Rhys & Gwen argue and Gwen runs to the Hub to be alone there, but secretly hoping she won't be. Get's more than just a shoulder to cry on! Will be sexually explicit! Set after Gwen & Rhys' wedding but before Tosh & Owen die.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, ok several things:**

**1. Much as I'd love to, I don't own Torchwood or the characters etc just a big fan!  
2. Please R&R, but a word of warning this is my first story I've ever published so be gentle :)  
3. There will be more to this obviously. Hopefully, if I can get passed the barrier of the sex scene and my urge to use the word "wang", I'll be able to publish the next chapters in the next 3/4weeks.** **So here we go ...**

* * *

"No Rhys! I am my own woman. I can take care of myself!"

"And I am your husband, Gwen! Does that mean nothing to you? Oh, silly Rhys thought Gwen would want her husband to look out for her, but not anymore! She's found someone else to do that now, hasn't she?!"

Rhys stood out of breath, red in the face across the flat from Gwen. She knew what Rhys had just implied and now he'd taken it too far.

Rhys was now adapting the look of a young boy who had just done something wrong and wanted desperately to back peddle but it was too late.

"I didn't ... I'm sorry … I didn't mean … you understand …?"

"What you meant? Yes, I understand perfectly what you meant, Rhys! You think I'd rather be with Jack?" shouted Gwen, without quite the incredulity she'd hoped would come across, as she half-considered that option. She broke eye contact with Rhys, as if he might be able to see into her mind, as if the image of roaming hands on her skin may have flickered across her eyes and given her away.

Fortunately for Gwen, Rhys didn't pick up on the doubt and slunk over to the sofa, sitting down with his head in his hands. He hated arguing with Gwen, however much she asked for it sometimes. Bloody Torchwood.

This was making it worse for Gwen. Rhys had angered her so much and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet: not after some of the things he'd said. Gwen needed time alone to her thoughts. Brushing the hair from her face, she walked to her front door, snatching her keys from her bag which fell to the floor in the doorway.

"Running to Jack, are we?" questioned Rhys' revitalized voice.

She was on the verge of finding a witty remark to comeback at Rhys, when she paused - was she running to Jack? Would that not prove Rhys' point? No. Jack was a friend, nothing more.

"Gwen?" Rhys came towards Gwen. He'd hoped for a straight out denial from Gwen or a response at the very least but there was nothing. "You are going to him? Going crying to the Captain? Will he make it all better? Aww"

"Piss off, Rhys! You know that's not how it is, for God's sake!" Gwen didn't appreciate being patronized, certainly not by someone as naïve and ignorant as Rhys. She flung open their front door, went to step out but her flailing arms were grabbed roughly, as she was hauled back into hallway and slammed against the wall. Rhys clutched her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Not out of passion or lust but because he needed to make her stay and most of all, prove to Gwen that he was better than Jack fucking Harkness.

Gwen squirmed in his grasp, trying her best not to return his kiss. The point of 'kiss and make up' had long passed this night and she wanted out. Turning her face from Rhys' firm grasp and wrenching his hands off her body, Gwen pushed him away from her. He stumbled backwards, slightly aghast that the Rhys Williams' 'charm' hadn't worked, tripped over Gwen's bag and fell with a thud to the floor. Gwen wasn't in the mood to find this funny and without a second glance or moment's concern for her husband, she left their home; door wide open allowing Rhys' stunned silence to fill the stairway of the block of flats.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

There weren't many things that Captain Jack Harkness missed about his mortal life but the ability to get a good night sleep was one of them. The clock sat on his desk ticking away, showing the time to be just gone 1am and Jack was still awake: he was always awake.

It had been a slow day at Torchwood, very unusual and quite a novelty for the team to be able to talk to one another. Actual, proper talking that didn't involve the latest alien on the loose or the rushed cover-up story of the last Weevil attack – but talking as friends should.

The day had re-awakened a feeling in Jack that had been dormant for a few months. Since the wedding, Jack had been attempting to forget, to let lie what he now saw as a lost cause. He should've known better. Jack was in love with Gwen Cooper, always would be and seeing her today, the natural Gwen, without the stress that Torchwood put upon her and with a smile on her beautiful face - the feeling had been rekindled in him.

This was why, in the early hours of this Thursday morning, Captain Jack was searching through old CCTV tapes. The screens in his office were showing different, individual moments from the various areas of the Hub and more specifically, moments of Gwen.

Jack was watching the centre screen which showed a time in the Vault, not long after Gwen started at Torchwood. She was talking to Carys, the girl possessed by the sex alien and Jack was waiting for her to join the alien in the vault. How he'd enjoyed watching them back then and how much he would now that he had only the pleasure of his company.

Leaning back into his chair, Jack began to undo the buttons on his shirt, trailing his fingers lightly down his chest as he went. On the screen, Gwen and Carys had begun kissing and the sound of their moans spurred Jack on – he flung his shirt off onto the floor. Jack's heart was racing now, with one hand resting on his chest he could feel his heart beat, while the other began to drift down over his perfectly toned stomach to his waist.

Jack's breathing was getting shallower as he felt himself become hard, unbearably so. He could scarcely focus on the video anymore but could see Gwen so clearly in his mind, imagining her hands on his body. Both of his hands now went to unbuckle has belt and lower his trousers down below his hips.

Finally, Jack reached his hand under the elastic of his boxers, the lightest touch of his hand on his cock sent goose bumps all up his body. Jack took a deep breath in and out and smiled, preparing for the ecstasy which would follow, when he …

… heard the Hub door roll across and the siren whirring.

* * *

**hahaha! I'm so mean :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Ripping his hand out of his boxers and straight onto his Webley gun, Jack spun out of his chair, turning and preparing to face whoever was trespassing in his Hub. The main Hub lights had been dimmed so that only the blue glow from Tosh's computer screens and the light from Jack's office lit the vast room. He could just make out a silhouette moving very casually through the base and it appeared to be carrying a thin, cardboard box, with a lifted flap.

What the hell? Was that pizza in the box? Jack began to lower his gun as the figure sat on the settee across from his office. Only when the box was lowered and the intruder looked up to the light did Jack recognise the familiar face.

"Gwen?"

Gwen lifted her hand up, shielding the bright office light from her face. As her eyes adjusted she noticed she was being watched. Stood in front of the glass panels of his office was Jack and looking as stunning as ever. Gwen looked down from Jack's face and realised that he was topless – wow. She must have disturbed him; maybe he'd been in bed. But then her eyes drifted further down, to his unzipped trousers, just about clinging to his muscular thighs and then focused on his crotch. His boxers looked tight, very tight. Jack Harkness was stood there in plain view and he was hard.

"Oh my God" Gwen muttered: the realisation of exactly what she'd interrupted sunk in.

Initially, Jack just froze in disbelief at the situation that had arisen. Suddenly, the gasp from Gwen brought him back and he realised what she was looking at. The throbbing bulge was more apparent now than ever: with the real Gwen sat so close to him, rather than an image on a screen, there was no wonder! Jack made a hurried attempt to do up his trousers and lunged to grab his crumpled shirt from under his desk.

"OW!!" cried Jack. In his rush to keep what dignity he had left, he had whacked his head on the way down to below his desk. He collapsed to the floor and saw blood splattered across his shirt. Jack grimaced at his awful timing – he could've hit his head on the desk and collapsed half-naked with an erection at anytime – why now?!

He attempted to get up, taking extra care not to hit the back of his head too. On his hands and knees, Jack scrabbled about trying to spin his chair to face him; he clutched at the sides to haul himself up but his legs gave way beneath him. As he fell backwards he felt hands under his arms and hurt a grunt as Gwen tried to support his weight.

"Come on, Jack. Up you get," encouraged Gwen, having ran from the settee to help him. Eventually, she managed to heave Jack onto his seat. Jack nodded his head in thanks to Gwen but inside it was spinning and his eyes were searching the room trying to find something to regain focus on. He was clutching his shirt to his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Let's have a look, Jack. Move your hand." Gwen swot his arm away and taking his face in her hands turning it slightly, she bent over and applied some pressure to the wound with Jack's screwed up shirt. Her hair was brushing Jack's cheek and the wonderful smell brought Jack out of his daze. Without meaning to, he found himself looking ahead, right down Gwen's top. 'I can focus on that,' he thought, smirking. Gwen noticed the cheeky, smile spreading across Jack's face so removed the shirt and brushed her thumb across the wound. Jack flinched.

"Sorry," muttered Gwen, then she grinned: "You'll live." She took a step back from Jack and smiled her big, toothy smile.

"Thanks," replied Jack, looking into Gwen's eyes. He searched her expression for a hint of the embarrassment and awkwardness that he was feeling but to no avail. She was quite relaxed, if even amused at the circumstances. The truth was that Gwen was so used to see Jack in control, seeing him so helpless made her laugh. What's more, she had sitting in front of her, proof that Jack fancied her, if not more than that. All of a sudden she found herself wanting him too, more than ever before. She couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

The distraction of his injury had caused his arousal to subside slightly but now the lust and love for Gwen was back, burning furiously inside him. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, desperate to touch himself but knowing he couldn't in front of Gwen. Anyone else he would've been all over it but he respected Gwen and felt almost bashful around her. That was what love had done to him.

Not bearing to torture him any longer, Gwen walked around the back of the chair and wrapped her arms around his beautiful neck. Leaning forward she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered to him, "I'm fine, Jack. It's OK," and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Jack turned his head to hers, their lips meeting instantly. They held the kiss for what seemed an eternity before breaking to breathe. The second kiss was stronger – Jack opened his mouth and Gwen allowed for their tongues to touch.

He raised a hand to stroke her hair and hold her closer, never wanting to stop. Jack was so old and had had so many lovers but none had made him feel this alive. He'd waited more than year for Gwen and she was worth it.

Gwen's hands began to slide down Jack's chest to his waist. The lightness of her fingers on his body sent shocks all over him. When Gwen reached his trousers she unbuttoned them, and slid them down his legs. She returned one hand to his stomach, but the other she remained by his crotch. Gwen stroked her hand over his stiffened member causing both to gasp. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. Jack could tell that Gwen was unsure, nervous even, so desperate to please him.

So, he took charge. Removing his boxers and leaning back into his chair, Jack began kissing Gwen again. As they kissed he took Gwen's hand and guided her to his penis. She placed her hand over him and began to move up and down. The relief and pleasure took over Jack, who moaned into Gwen's mouth. She smiled and quickened her hand. Jack grabbed the arms of the chair, gripping them so hard his knuckles turned white; his back arched thrusting himself into Gwen's hand. Now Jack was looking up at the ceiling, gasping and groaning, so close to orgasm. Gwen started kissing Jack's neck while still rubbing his erection.

"Oh, Gwen!" he cried, thrusting one last time before spilling into Gwen's hand.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Gwen stood up, walking to the front of the chair she kissed Jack hard and left the room to clean herself up, leaving Jack, naked and panting on his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes had passed and for the first time in the last hour Jack was fully clothed, having found a white t-shirt to replace his blood stained blue shirt. He studied his reflection in the glass panels of his office; straightening his hair and smooth out his clothes before leaning in and inspecting the damage done to his head when he'd hit the desk. Fortunately, the gash had nearly healed now - speedy recovery from wounds and injuries was an advantage of his immortal life. Happy with his appearance, Jack sat in his chair, crossed his legs and stared out into the Hub, waiting for Gwen to return to him.

Gwen was returning from the Hub, looking down at her feet yet she could still feel Jack's eye boring into her as she went back to him. She was trying to get her head around what had happened, the implications and whether she would take it further? Would she be happy if it went further? What if Jack wasn't interested in taking it further?

"Oh great," thought Gwen, as the paranoia took hold. She knew what she had to find out.

When Gwen entered the room, Jack sat up straight, as if Gwen were a strict teacher who'd caught him slouching and dozing off in class.

He nodded at her, "Hey," and smiled.

Gwen returned the greeting and proceeded to lean on the edge of the desk, a few metres away from Jack. There was an uneasy silence as neither wanted to voice their feelings first, just in case they weren't mutual. Gwen braced herself for what she was about to find out.

"What just happened, Jack?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. Jack was taken aback by such a vague question.

Suppressing a laugh, he shrugged, "You tell me."

"Don't play games with me, Jack Harkness!" snapped Gwen, irritated by Jack's response. "Did you plan it?! Was it all some big plan for you to get your fix?" She didn't even know why this had got her so riled, but something had hit a nerve.

Realising the serious tone in Gwen's voice, Jack tried to piece together a reply which wouldn't end in him getting his head bitten off.

"Whoa, Gwen! How was I to know you'd be here tonight? I didn't ask you to interrupt me, I didn't ask you to …," Jack paused, remembering how great if felt; her hands on his naked body, her lips of his. He shook the memory from his mind, knowing he needed to stay focussed. "… I didn't ask you to do that, Gwen. Not that I'm saying I didn't want you to. … I don't know what you want me to say."

Gwen spun to face Jack, in an attempt to look intimidating, but she was breaking down. "What I want to know, Jack …," Gwen swallowed, trying to maintain her composure, "I want to know whether you saw me as just another … another person, no-one special, just a bit on the side? Is that how you see me?" Her voice trailed away, as Gwen became unable to hold back the tears. She stepped back to lean again on the desk, and buried her face in her hands, breaths become short and stuttered.

Jack left his chair and stood opposite Gwen, although unsure of the appropriate action to take. He stepped as close to her as her could get, placing his hands on his shoulders to pull her into a hug. Apparently, this was too much – Gwen pushed him away, or tried to, he was much stronger than Rhys.

"Get off me, Jack!" screamed Gwen! "You think you can hug me and everything will be OK?! Right as rain again? Well, it won't!" This was it. Gwen was going to ask the question she was dreading the answer to. "Who am I to you, Jack? How do you feel … about me?"

This was the moment. Never had Jack done anything more definite in his life. Stepping forward Jack took Gwen's face in his hand forcing her to look into his eyes when he said this:

"I love you. I always have. And I always will."

Gwen looked like Jack had just spoken a foreign language to her. Never did she expect that response, even if she'd hoped for it with all her heart. Yet still she couldn't reply, just stared disbelievingly into Jack's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake!" sighed Jack and second time that night, he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing in the whole universe that could better the feeling of making love to that special person for the first time, the one you've yearned for. Jack Harkness lived for Gwen: it was what made being dragged back from death over the shards of glass bearable. And without a shadow of a doubt, Gwen Cooper knew that she loved Jack – she'd never been surer of anything in her life, than of how much she needed to be with him: to be as one with him.

The pair had made there way hurriedly down the ladder into Jack's sleeping quarters, barely letting go of each other on the way. As soon as Jack's feet touched the floor from the bottom step, Gwen pulled him into a deep kiss; his mouth opening, willingly letting her in; her hands clutching at every part of him, not being able to get enough: running her hands up and down his perfect back. One hand lingered around his waist and then down onto his bum. Jack's kisses varied from giving to accepting, his tongue exploring Gwen's mouth and hers his, reacting to every gasp and groan.

Jack was a little taken back by Gwen's sudden enthusiasm and strength but knowing that she wanted this as much as he did only spurred Jack on. Clutching the back of her head and the small of her back pulling her closer, Jack pushed Gwen against the wall, groaning at the touch of Gwen's hand on his bum, and went to loosen his belt so she could get under his clothes. With Jack's belt undone, Gwen slipped her hands under his trousers and beneath the waistband of his boxers until her hand was skin to skin with Jack.

He had become hard again now: he thrust his hips towards Gwen and kissed her harder, running his tongue along her teeth, exploring her hot mouth. Gwen felt Jack's hardness on her and pulled his hips towards her, desperate for more. Jack paused to look into Gwen's eyes, trying to convey everything he felt. She smiled slightly back and began to roll up the bottom of his t-shirt. Jack lifted his arms, allowing Gwen to pull it off over his head; not able to resist brushing her hands up his flat, toned stomach.

A quick kiss on the lips and then Jack was kissing Gwen's neck. Short kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Gwen threw her head back, her eyes closed as she gasped at the sensation of Jack's lips and tongue on her body. His hands began unbuttoning Gwen's blouse, lowering his kisses to her breasts. She shrugged off her shirt and removed a hand from Jack's trousers to undo her bra clasp. Bringing himself up level with her shoulders, he brushed off the loose straps and the bra fell off into his hands and was flung to the floor: Jack desperate to explore more of Gwen. He moved his head over to Gwen's breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple and lightly kissing it; she moaned his name and grabbed his head with both hands, her fingers entwined in his hair.

The Captain cupped her other breast in his left hand and massaged it, slowly, his thumb and fore finger playing with her nipple, so sensitive to his touch. Gwen giggled.

Eventually, Gwen managed to compose herself enough to return the favour to Jack. Putting her fingers below his chin, bringing his face up level with hers, she kissed him again and he kissed back, one hand still caressing her breast, the other on her back pinning her between the wall and his near naked body: his erection still trapped in his underwear. Gwen's hands circled Jack's waist to the front and pulled down both his trousers and boxers in one go. Jack pushed Gwen harder towards the wall and nuzzled her cheek with his nose and lips, then nipping her earlobe gently and kissing her neck again, breathing in the scent of her.

With one hand around his neck, Gwen lowered the other down to Jack's erection and trailed one finger up his penis to the head and back down again. Jack shivered as the pleasure sent muscle spasms all up his body and Gwen continued to slide the tips of her fingers gently up and down his member, not wanting him to peak too soon.

Jack returned his mouth to Gwen's and their tongues touched in a passionate kiss, as Jack's hands went to unfasten Gwen's jeans and his hands ventured up and down her back before resting on her bum. Both of Gwen's arms were now around Jack's neck, Gwen leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and now feeling his hard-on beneath her, twitching to penetrate further.

Jack carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently, his hand on the top of her back, supporting her as he lowered her. He knelt in between her legs and leant forwards over her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips as her head hit his pillow. There breaths deepened as Jack trailed his hand from Gwen's cheek, down her neck, fluttered over her chest and onto her stomach – not too thin, perfectly curved, yet shuddering in the anticipation of where Jack's hand was going.

Already shots of pleasure were shooting down her body to her groin. She was trying to watch where Jack was going to go next, as he teased her by circling his hand on her hips, dragging his fingers across to the inside of her leg: so close. Jack didn't want her to see – he brought his lips down to hers, only managing a brief kiss as his hardness was throbbing nearly more than he could take. His hot, deep breaths on her face, as he kissed every inch of it, distracting her from where his hand was going.

But Gwen could feel herself becoming wetter when Jack's finger slipped inside her knickers, stretching the front of them down so his whole hand could feel her, so he could reach her: Gwen moaned as Jack's forefingers pressed into her. She jerked her hips up allowing Jack to slide his fingers in and out of her.

Jack ached for Gwen now, he couldn't hold back the moment any longer. He removed his wet fingers from her, bringing his hand up to his penis, rubbing himself slowly. He pulled back from Gwen, supported himself above her with his other arm.

Gwen beamed at him, fidgeting to lower her knickers, exposing herself. Slight disbelief held Jack back; he loved this woman and wanted to make sure this was what Gwen wanted.

Looking down at her beautiful face, Jack whispered, "Ok?" At the same time he lowered his hips, backwards, his member brushing over her.

"Go!" The feeling of him so close, catching her breath, screaming her answer. In the same instant, she grabbed hold of both buttocks, forcing them forwards and into her. The pleasure was so intense; Jack arched his back away from Gwen, his cock penetrating further into her.

"Arr, Gwen!" Jack bared his teeth into a smile, letting out a deep breath as the feeling of ecstasy took over. Jack pulled back and pushed in again, thrusting faster as climax neared.

Gwen sat up, lifting her legs up around Jack's waist while her hands clutched and scratched his back, trying to let more of Jack in. He slowed the pace but eased forwards until his nose was touching hers. Gwen raised a shaking hand to his face, stroking his hair and bringing her fingers across his jaw, tingling at the feel of his stubble. Jack closed his eyes, savouring the moment, uttering a groan when Gwen's thumb passed over his bottom lip. She followed up with a lingering kiss, her lips wet and her hot breath coming in short bursts.

Both were so close to orgasm now, Jack thrust himself into Gwen harder than ever, grunting as he did. The moment finally took hold and Jack came inside Gwen: he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Gwen released too, onto Jack who withdrew himself, rolling onto his side between Gwen and the wall.

Minutes passed as man and woman lay side by side, gasping for breath. A smile slowly spread across Jack's face as he turned to Gwen with that twinkle in his eyes, sparkling more than it'd ever been before: never had he been this happy.

Gwen couldn't hold it in – she grinned back at Jack, allowing the happiness to flow through her and she laughed: such a genuine laugh and so contagious. Jack laughed too and wrapped his arms around Gwen.


	6. Chapter 6

A dream is a powerful thing. A person can feed off the sensation of a good dream; a great dream; a dream where you finally have that yearned for encounter with the one you love. However, a dream such as this becoming reality is something so much better.

Nearly an hour had gone by since Jack and Gwen had finally stopped laughing. Gwen, in her state of bliss, had fallen asleep across the Captain's chest. And even Jack, the man who never slept, lay with his eyes shut, an arm propped up behind his head; the other wrapped around Gwen's shoulders, his fingers brushing over her cheek and through her hair – the world could've been ending there and then, but Jack wouldn't have moved from her side: nothing meant more to him than Gwen.

Gwen was stirring. She strained to open her tired eyes and look up at Jack. He kept his eyes shut, pretending not to notice when her arms tightened around his chest as she stretched her neck up to kiss his cheek. She looked over his eyes hoping for some form of recognition from Jack but they stayed closed. Having got no reaction Gwen lifted herself up so she was leaning over him and kissed Jack's slightly open lips, slipping her tongue inside. It was all Jack could manage not to return the kiss, teasing Gwen, but he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face.

Now that Gwen knew she had his attention, her kisses descended down his neck to his chest: determined to wake him properly. His muscles were twitching, although mostly because he was stifling laughter. Gwen smirked and gently bit Jack on his stomach.

"Woah!" Jack shouted, grabbing Gwen around the waist and rolling the pair of them off the bed and onto the floor. They landed with a thud, Gwen on top of Jack and the bedsheet dragged with them across the floor, entangled in their legs.

"Jack, you fool!" laughed Gwen, pushing him hard against the floor and leaning down to kiss him properly. Jack gasped - he still wasn't used to Gwen kissing him and the feeling was still as breath-taking as it had been the first time.

He wanted her again. He needed to be inside her. Jack pulled her tighter to his body, clutching at her hips as she lay straddling him.

Gwen mumbled something, her lips still on his – "Jack, Jack. Hold on, I need to regain my strength. My sex drive hasn't quite got the stamina of yours!" She flashed him a big smile and winked, pushing herself up off his chest and clutching his hands as she slid them from her hips. Having stood up Gwen felt suddenley conscious of her naked body so grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her as she head for the ladder up to the Hub. Jack leapt at her and caught the bottom of the material and tugged it off her.

"Nu-uh," said Jack, shaking his head, "No way." He stood up in front of Gwen, who was crossing her arms over her breasts, and kissed her on the cheek, holding her close. Gwen closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, forgetting herself slighty.

"Get off me, you soppy idiot!" she teased. Jack smiled and went back to sit on the bed. Gwen turned to go up the ladder, though paused at the bottom step.

"Oh, Jack?" He looked up to Gwen from the bed. She took a deep breath - "I love you too," – and quickly climbed the ladder, leaving Jack beaming, the happiest man in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**The final chapter here guys. Exciting stuff. Though I will say ... don't expect a happy ending, sorry. Oh, and I apologise for the corny-ness, you all love it really!  
**

* * *

Leaning against the side of the desk where Ianto's coffee machine sat, Gwen gulped down a glass of water. In between each mouthful she couldn't help but smile, spilling drops of water down her chin and each time wiping them away with the back of her hand and take another sip.

Finally, she glugged down the last of the water and laughing at how incapable it had become for her to function properly, Gwen stood up and filled another glass to take back to Jack's bed. It would save her having to wander naked through the Hub next time. She was desperate to get back to Jack. Although it hadn't yet crossed her mind that this night would ever end, Gwen didn't want to waste time: Jack might have forever but she didn't.

As she walked away, Gwen glanced back at where she had been sat and giggled. If Ianto the clean freak knew her naked backside had been so close to his beloved coffee machine, he'd go ballistic! Poor Ianto. For a split second Gwen felt a twinge of guilt about sleeping with Jack. Having caught the pair together only a few weeks previously there was no way she could plead ignorance to their relationship … But never mind! The thought passed quickly from her mind and she had to refrain from running back to Jack.

When Gwen reached Jack's office she paused, catching her blurred reflection in the glass panels. Placing her drink on the desk, she took a moment to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself look less flustered. Behind her she could see Jack's coat, hung up on it's stand. Gwen couldn't resist and rushed to put it on. The Captain was quite particular about his coat but she figured he wouldn't mind her wearing it; after all, he did say he loved her.

Swinging it over her back, Gwen slid her arms into the sleeves, which were a good few inches too long, and took a look at her reflection. Walking up and down the bottom dragged along the floor. Gwen smiled at as she thought of Jack's face when he sees her coming down the ladder in his coat.

"Gwen??" shouted Jack from below. "What're you doing? Don't make me come up there Gwen!"

"Is that a threat, Jack Harkness?" she yelled back.

Jack's laugh travelled up the ladder to Gwen, the sound giving her butterflies.

"Come on, it's bloody cold down here – parts of me might start dropping off!"

It was Gwen's turn to laugh this time. "Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Just hurry up and come back to bed."

Absent-mindedly rolling up the sleeves of his coat so she could climb down the ladder, Gwen's gaze fell on the 3 screens that were still playing CCTV videos. The bottom one flickered with an image of an empty Boardroom; the centre showed the cells still, this time a naked Owen was cowering in the middle of a cell, having been locked in by Carys: the top screen was about level with Gwen and she noted it was showing the autopsy room, with some poor sod lying on the table, their arm being fixed in a sling.

Gwen did a double-take and peered closer at the black and white screen. 'That poor sod' was Rhys. He was semi-conscious, still recovering from being shot by Dale. Gwen could see herself leaning over Rhys' body, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. It hit her like a wave, the sudden gushing guilt flooded through her, and this time it wasn't going to slip away.

How could she? He'd taken a bullet for her that day and here she was, betraying him, and why? Because of an argument? Gwen couldn't even remember what they'd been fighting about now, she couldn't think clearly at all. Gwen reached out her hands for Jack's desk. In her haste to steady herself, she had knocked over a small wooden box, the gold clasp releasing and scattering the contents over the desk.

"Argh!" Gwen kicked Jack's desk in frustration and held her hands to her face. Her heart in such conflict, she could hardly bear it.

"Gwen?" Jack shouted up again. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"I … just stubbed my toe," winced Gwen, hoping to convince Jack that she was hurt; which she was, though her throbbing toe was nothing to what she felt inside. "Well I'm sure I can find a way to make it better"

"Oh … Jack," Gwen whispered to herself – she pinched her nose forcing the tears away. He was so happy and she was going to destroy it. Not that he'd know that: Captain Jack wouldn't remember anything from this night, nor would Gwen. Picking up one of the small white pellets which had been thrown from its container, and grabbing the glass of water, Gwen proceeded to ladder and returned to Jack.

* * *

"About time, Gwen! You can't keep a man waiting like that" Jack stood up and held his arms out to her, oblivious to the solemn look on her face. "Although, I'm liking the coat look, very sexy!" announced Jack, winking at her.

Jack grabbed her free hand, spinning Gwen into him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, planting small kisses from her ear down to her collarbone. Forgetting herself Gwen closed her eyes, inhaling Jack's smell, so beautiful. One of Jack's hands was creeping up to the lapel of the coat and Gwen felt his cold skin brush across her breast.

The sensation of his touch snapped Gwen out of it and taking another deep breath, careful this time to ignore Jack's scent, she nudged him away with her arm. Jack sat on the bed and tried to pull Gwen onto his lap but she swayed her hips to land next to him.

"Oh here," said Gwen hurriedly and thrust the drink of water she had been clutching the whole time into Jack's hands.

Confused, Jack took the glass. "Erm, thanks?"

"I know you don't really need it but … just in case, eh? Don't want you falling asleep on me!" Gwen was surprised at her ability to sound cheerful, she almost had herself convinced. She watched Jack willing him to drink but as he flashed an appreciative smile at her and swallowed the drink in one mouthful, the lump in Gwen's throat caught and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh hey, hey." Jack didn't miss Gwen's attempt to hide her tear. He braced himself on one arm behind Gwen and held her hand.

"I … I… I ca … I can't ... can't do this," Gwen whispered, shaking her head gently, staring at Jack's hand, which clutched hers even tighter now, blurred by the tears welling in her eyes.

"What? Gwen, I didn't catch that … please look at me." Jack spoke softly, and when Gwen didn't respond he moved his hand to her chin, gently lifting her head so that their eyes met.

He looked deep into her dark eyes, "Please, what's wrong?" Having seen the look in her eyes, the desperately apologetic look, Jack was beginning to grasp the situation.

Gwen placed her hands on his face, savouring the moment, before moving them down to rest below his shoulders. "I'm sorry Jack. Truly, I'm so sorry. I couldn't … I had no choice," she said, speaking louder now, she wanted Jack to know she hated what she was doing. This was the coward's way out.

"I don't understand. What are you sor …," Jack was interrupted when his arm supporting him gave way and he tumbled forwards onto Gwen's shoulder. The sensation was too familiar.

"No Gwen," Jack said slowly, in utter disbelief, "No, tell me you haven't." Jack's eyes bore into Gwen's, who pulled him close cradling him as she tried support his upper body. It killed Gwen to return his looks; to see the despair in his eyes knowing he couldn't fight the affects of retcon.

Gwen began to lay Jack down, one hand on the back of his head, the other around his shoulders. Suddenley, Jack grabbed hold of his coat, pulling Gwen towards him as he tried to hold himself upright.

"This doesn't change anything …" Jack almost snarled the words at her, trying to hide behind the anger but he was losing control "… Gwen. You can't make me forget … I won't. I love you …" Jack's stopped abruptly as he fought the urge to cry. It was breaking Gwen's heart to see him like this.

So she kissed him. One last time, Gwen Cooper and Jack Harkness kissed: albeit not with the passion of a few hours before but with more emotion than ever. Jack returning the kiss in short bursts as he gasped for breath, trying to stay conscious. Then Gwen felt Jack relinquish his hold of her and his arm fell limp by his side. His head, still in Gwen's hand reached the pillow. Gwen kissed him hard one last time before lifting her head to see his eyes roll back and eyelids close.

She raised his forehead to meet her lips then as though being careful not to wake him, she moved her hand away. Jack's head lolled onto its side, freeing a solitary tear to flow down his cheek.

* * *

No longer needing to hide them from anyone Gwen let the tears come, she let the sobs take over her as she draped Jack's coat over him and hastily dressed herself. It was ridiculous she realised, that what she had just done to Jack made her feel worse than her betrayal of Rhys. But that was why it was necessary, when Gwen reached the top of the ladder in Jack's office, that she grabbed a pill for herself so that when she reached home she could forget too.

* * *

**Small note (*spoilers* so don't read this if you haven't read the chapter!)  
**

**1. Sorry it took so long to get this final chapter up. Mainly due to a loss of my motivation, a 2 week holiday in Majorca and the fact it was impossible to write. For a few days I couldn't actually bring myself to stop them being together but in the end I had to because that was always my plan and why I wrote it in the first place. **

**2. PLEASE R&R :D k thanks!  
**

**3. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do anymore. There probably won't be a sequel to this one ... well maybe. Actually I have no clue. But if you want more tell me, if not tell me to stick to watching Torchwood and leave the writing to the pros :P **


End file.
